Tinky Winky
Main = Tinky Winky (also known as The Slendytubbie) is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its primary antagonists when infected. Tinky Winky was an experiment subject along with his friends, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po. He was experimented in a futuristic house within a wild surface known as the Main Land and, just like his friends, is not aware of his situation. One day, Tinky Winky ate a custard with his friends. However, the custard he ate caused him mental disorders during the night. After becoming a monster, he brutally massacred his friends. Physical Appearance Tinky Winky is similar to his appearance from the Original TV Series; He is an humanoid covered in purple fur with a reversal triangle-shaped antenna on the top of his head. His face and the inside of his large ears have a normal skin color. 1st Phase His body is overally the same, with the only changes visible on his face, now pale and human-like with soulless eyes, a dark bluish tongue and a wide open mouth with human-like teeth. In Slendytubbies III, his face seems to have an angry expression and his fur is rather bluish than purple. 2nd Phase He is pretty massive and rather muscular, with his body being small next to his arms. In Slendytubbies III, he has scars on some areas of his body and his face is different in many ways; having an open-wide mouth with sharp teeth, one left white eye and one right red eye. Personality In the Original TV Series, Tinky Winky is described as being kind, gentle and less eloquent than his friends. He often hangs out with a red handbag, his favorite item, and seems to display a rather feminine side. Po describes him as her best friend. In Slendytubbies, he displays a similar personality, with possibly the addition of being gluttonous and impatient. As an Infected, he doesn't seems to have any personality beside being brutal in his way of killing his friends. Appearances Slendytubbies Tinky Winky is the sole threat of Slendytubbies. He spawns in the Teletubby House. He chases the player and lets out a large screech if the player watches him, also moving violently faster at the same time. However, he only kills the player if the latter watches him for an enough amount of time. Whenever a custard is picked up, he will increase his speed until he finally catches up to the player and stays behind for the rest of the time. Slendytubbies II Tinky Winky makes his return in Slendytubbies II as its main antagonist. He makes several apparitions throughout different forms, especially appearing on his second phase. He appears with his original state in Slendytubbies (Classic). Unlike the prequel, he spawns outside of the house. He chases the player and lets out a large screech if he gets near to a player (said screech is only heard by the player(s) he got near to), and, unlike the first game, he kills the player by physical contact) He reappears in the form of a cube-like player in TubbyCraft. He has the same behavior as the one above. However, he is wandering around the map and places himself near every custard like most of the ennemies in the game. On his second phase, he appears in Teletubby Land during either day or night. He is wandering around the map and places himself near every custard. He spots the player from a slightly greater distance than the others tubbies, and start chasing it if it approaches him too much. He is faster than the player and attacks with a heavy punch. Slendytubbies 2D Tinky Winky reappears in Slendytubbies 2D as one of the different threats. His second phase, known as Tinky Tank, has been added in the Update 1.5. He is the threat of: * Teletubby Land (Classic) on his first phase. * Teletubby Land (ST3 Edition) on his second phase. He stalks the player and stop moving when the player look at him. He's only going to chase the player if it approaches him too much, and will stop if the player goes far enough away. He is able to disappear for awhile if the player plays with the light while looking at him. Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition Tinky Winky is back in Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition as the sole threat. He acts the same way as he did from his classic self of Slendytubbies II: He constantly chases the player, scream when near and kill it by touching it. Slendytubbies III Tinky Winky reappears in Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Campaign Chapter 0 Tinky Winky is the main threat of Chapter 0 - It was good : Before the massacre, Tinky Winky was waiting for Po to return at the House and asked her to make some custards. He, with the others, had been served. 10 hours later, during the night, Tinky Winky began to act strangely, destroyed the custard machine and left the house. While Po was investigating in the landscape, he returned to the house to kill Dipsy. If the player decided to awaken Laa-Laa, he'll kill her on the beach. Once Po finds him on the beach, he'll reveal his changed face and will chase Po over a long distance before catching her at the feet of a tree, where Po will be found hanged. Chapter 1 Tinky Winky is a potential threat during Chapter 1 - A New Day : While The Guardian is searching for custards in the land, Tinky Winky will patrol near the wanted custard (except the last known location of Po). He'll kill the player if he spots it and approaches it too much. Once The Guardian found all of the custards, Tinky Winky will be standing in front of a custard that will turn him into his muscular form. He will then chase the player until he reaches either the Cave or the Mountains. If the player doesn't reach either one of the options in time, then he will outright kill the player. Chapter 3 He later appears in a hallucination of The Guardian in his normal formal along with Laa-Laa and Po. Multiplayer Tinky Winky usually appears as the main threat of Main Land. He patrols around the map and stay near each custard for a little while. He will chase the player after spotting him, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter, but will lose interest if it gets too far away. He is playable in the Versus Mode. He is seen: * On his first phase, during the day * On his second phase, during the night. * On his previous appearance, on the classic map. Survival For more infos, see Survival He appears as a boss at the tenth wave of his respective maps. In both mutations, he has electrical-based special abilities. Sandbox For more info, see Sandbox He can appears in every of his forms as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer1.png|In one of the Popups. Screamer6.png|In one of the Popups. Tinky Winky Head Texture.png|Texture of his face. whiteandtinky.jpg|The Guardian and Tinky Winky behind him, while picking the Versus mode still being in the menu. Slendytubbies II 1st Phase Classic.png|In the Classic Map. TubbyCraft.png|In TubbyCraft. Popup2.png|In one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. 2nd Phase Teletubby Land (Night).png|During the Night. tanky wanky attack.gif|Tinky Tank's attack animation. Popup1.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6 (bright).png|(brightened). Tinky tank texture2.tex.png Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Land.png|In the menu. Sprites 1st Phase Tinky Winky Sprite.png Tinky Winky Sprite 2.png Tinky Winky Sprites.png Tinky Winky Sprite 4.png Tinky Winky Sprite 3.png 2nd Phase Tinky Tank Sprite 1.png Tinky Tank Sprite 3.png Tinky Tank Sprites.png Tinky Tank Sprite 2.png Tinky Tank Sprite 4.png Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition Tinky winky AE.png|In ST Anniversary Edition. Slendytubbies III Campaign 2nd Phase Tiny Tank.jpg|After mutation, and about to chase the player. Multiplayer 2nd Phase maxresdefault-1.jpg|In Versus Mode (Tank form) tex_0064_0out.png|Tank in Multiplayer Sandbox Mug-Tinky.png Mug-TinkyTank.png TinkyClassic.png Renders Tinky.png Tank.png ZeoWorks Smiley Angel.png|Angel Angry.png|Angry Devil.png|Devil |-| Audio = Gameplay Scream/Spotting sound 1st Phase. 2nd Phase. Slendytubbies II Character (2nd Phase) Slendytubbies III Character (1st Phase) Counting while chasing Po. Theme Chase Theme (Chapter 0) & Boss Battle (1st Phase - Survival) Chase Theme (Chapter 1) & Boss Battle (2nd Phase - Survival) |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies * The origins of Tinky Winky's face leads to a picture of a Halloween Scarecrow.Halloween Scarecrow The source of the picture is unknown. * The origins of Tinky Winky's scream leads to a video titled "SOUND EFFECT DERANGED WOMAN SCREAM" SOUND EFFECT DERANGED WOMAN SCREAM by an user named baniger3711. * There is a weird glitch that lets you spin by jumping into Tinky Winky. Slendytubbies II 1st Phase * He is seen rotating without glitching, unlike the first game in Competitive Mode, where he glitches to always look at the player's screen and, at the same time, look at the player he's chasing. * He is the only enemy of the game to chase the player from the very beginning. ** This behavior is then given to most of the enemies in ''Slendytubbies 2D. 2nd Phase * His design is inspired off the Tank from the Left 4 Dead series. * The New Borns have the same scream, but more acute. * His scream is the same he makes in the first game, but deeper. * The growls he makes are actually warnings that he says at the player. * He, the Yeti Tubbie, and Lake Dipsy are the only monsters who were shown be able to talk. * He is voiced by Sean Toman himself. Slendytubbies 2D * He acts in the same way as Shadow Tubbie, Ghost Girl, Lake Dipsy and Laa-Laa. 1st Phase * It's the very first time his first phase is seen moving rather than being static, though it's on 2D. 2nd Phase * He is one of the enemies to have been added in a update, the others being Laa-Laa, Lake Dipsy and Spider Po. ** They all have their appearance from Slendytubbies III. * His sprites are made by Ruption Shine. Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition * The volume of his scream can now be changed. * His scream can be heard on the title screen. * He oddly looks very thin. Slendytubbies III 1st Phase * It's the first time Tinky Winky is seen moving on his normal state, rather than being static. ** He is, however, static in the demo. * He is the first enemy to have an external asymmetry, the second is being Cave Tubbie. * He is one of the four characters who can have multiple mutations, the others being Po, Dipsy and The Guardian. * In the Survival Mode of the Classic Section, he is not fought with his previous aspect. Instead, he is fought with his current one. ** This is because his previous aspect has no animation. * Depending on the players choices, he can be the only one out of the four main teletubbies to not die. * He has the exact same animations than Undead Po and Evil Guardian. * He is heard counting in the Final Promo. In the final game, he counts while chasing Po. The meaning of this remains unknown. ** His voice sounds substantially deeper than his scream. It's also the case with the New Borns, whose sobs sounds very different from their high-pitched scream. 2nd Phase * Him, Lake Dipsy and Crawler Tubbie are shown in the game with a slightly different shade from their original color. * He shares his attack speed with his previous mutation, Undead Po, Dipsy Chainsaw, Yeti Tubbie, Laa-Laa, Ghost Girl and Evil Guardian. * He is the biggest Teletubbie. References Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Infectedopl